<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claws by Explodostormbreaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789888">Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodostormbreaker/pseuds/Explodostormbreaker'>Explodostormbreaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Nen, Killua has cat ears and tail, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodostormbreaker/pseuds/Explodostormbreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua had no desire to become a hero. Sure, he entered UA, but that was just because he wanted the challenge. Or, in short, because he’s bored. Killua’s new classmates, however, are all the opposite, and they want to know how someone so uncaring could be so powerful and experienced. He’s hiding something, but he won’t let anyone close enough to figure him out. Then the Villains arrive. They take an interest in him. Blood starts to spill. Secrets are let out. And finally?........It’s time to get serious.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mha or hxh. Rated T for swearing and violence. This is also on fanfiction and wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School (Oh, Joy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua's Pov</p>
<p>"Some of you did very well on the final test, while others failed miserably. It's nearing the end of middle school, and yet most of you haven't gotten your act together! How long will you keep wasting your potentials?! You've got to blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablblablablablablablablablabla blablablablablabla..." I sighed. Once again this old man put me to sleep. It's seriously torture to listen to this everyday, not to mention unfair! I always did fine on test's, but of course everyone else is an idiot, so what am supposed to do? He's right though, how the hell do these guys expect to even move into high school? I sigh again tune back in.</p>
<p>"I should be handing out career applications to everyone." I internally groan at that. But then the teacher sighs,"However, I don't see the point since everyone wants to follow a hero career." At this everybody cheers, and randomly starts shooting off their strange quirks. 'Of course' I thought, But I doubt that a single one of them actually has heroic intentions. At this I smirk internally and my tail starts to sway, because I know that I fall under that category as well. As I was about to tune out again, I heard,...</p>
<p>"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of loser's, I'm the real deal! These idiot's would be lucky to sign with some busted d-Lister!" I roll my eyes. Katsuki Bakugou, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, when has he ever given up a chance to tell everyone how much better he is. I smirk and close my eyes while placing my chin on my hand. However he's no match for me.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah Bakugou, didn't you apply to go to U.A.?" Asked the teacher absentmindedly.</p>
<p>At this my ear twitched, and I turned to stare at him along with everyone else. As the whispers started, Bakugou just smirked. I just stared, surprised at the declaration. I mean, they say that U.A. is such a imposing school that most people, no matter how much they wish to be a hero, don't even bother to apply! So of course someone like Bakugou would apply, just to show off their confidence. However, he was definitely qualified because of his powerful quirk and high GPA. And, while I can safely say that I have some respect for his seemingly endless confidence, it doesn't make him any less insufferable. Not by a long shot.</p>
<p>I regain my composure in time to internally facepalm when Bakugou jumps up on his desk. 'Oh brilliant, another speech.' "I aced the mock test's." He says "I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in! And my future fame all starts at U.A. High!" Bakugou's yelling at this point, and I close my eyes to wait for him to finish his monologue, which is why I was surprised to then hear,</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Killua. Didn't you guys apply for U.A. too?" I blinked as Bakugou and everyone else froze, turning to stare between me and Midoriya. That's when the laughing starts.</p>
<p>Well that just great I sigh, Thanks a lot you stupid old man While it's true that I applied for UA, I don't have any heroic motivation. On contrary, I just want a challenge. I'm not even paying attention anymore, but that changes when I hear a BOOM.</p>
<p>"Shut up Deku, you're even worst then the rest of these damn rejects!" Wow, I guess Bakugou really doesn't want anyone to get in his way. Everyone else is still laughing as Bakugou continues his rant. I look up at the teacher. Isn't he going to do anything? I then contain a snort, because he never really does. Another BOOM causes me to look over at Midoriya who's cowering behind his desk.</p>
<p>"How do you think you can get in without a quirk, Huh?" "Actually," Says Midoriya softly, "They got rid of that rule. I could be the first one!" Bakugou just glares and his hand starts smoking," Do you really think that they'd let YOU in when they could have someone like me, you quirk-less loser!?" Midoriya quickly snaps his mouth shut after that.</p>
<p>Honestly, I agree with what he's saying, but I seriously wish that he would just shut up! I mean, is that seriously too much t- "And You!" I open my eyes as Bakugou turns his attention me. "You better not get my way either, got it?! You'll regret it if do!" I blink and then narrow my eyes as he slams his hand onto my desk. I have to stop myself from ripping it off and shoving it in his mouth. Seriously, how big of an idiot is he? I want to go to UA for the same reason that he does! However, I restrain myself by simply looking at him bored, and I said-</p>
<p>"Dumb-ass"</p>
<p>For once, the whole room goes silent, and I can practically see the steam flowing out of Bakugou's ears. "What the hell did you say?!" He yelled, " You loser, thinking you can apply to UA so can get my way, huh?! Is that what you think?!" he yelled grabbing me by the shirt.</p>
<p>Now, I think this was about the time that the teacher tried to intervene, not that it was necessary. My ears flare up dangerously and my pupils dilate slightly as I glare at him. It isn't until Bakugou backs up slightly with wide eyes that I realize I've leaked some of my killer intent at him. 'Shit!' I think. My eyes go back to normal as we stare at each other for a few seconds, until the teacher finally steps in telling us to take our seats. Bakugou just sneers, and says "Whatever" before turning around.</p>
<p>As the day goes on, I can still feel Bakugou glaring at me. I had earlier become aware of the whispers and stares from everyone else, as they all felt the same thing that I directed at Bakugou. I huff in annoyance, wishing that the clock would move faster, but I could tell that the world was taking its sweet time.</p>
<p>Later, after the bell rings (still Killua pov)</p>
<p>I could tell that Bakugou would try to corner me after class, so I got out of there as soon as the bell rang. I sigh, knowing that everyone was watching me, but at the same time, nobody tried to make any eye contact. 'This is going to spring up some questions' I thought. Everyone in my class knows that my ears and tail have something to do with my quirk, but nobody actually knows what it is. And honestly, Its easiest to keep it that way.</p>
<p>My family, the Zoldyck's, are extremely wealthy and influential. No one my age would know anything about them, or why this is, but many higher ups know that this is because of our connections in the underground, which makes us dangerous. No one can quite call us villains, but we're nobody's heroes. Working as assassins, we can be swayed either way; we go for bounty's, help the police track down hard to catch criminals, and doing jobs for the mafia. As if they have any proof on us though; I guess that we're just too good. I'm the first of my family to go to school, not to mention try and become a hero. However, that's just because I'm interested in the challenge, not to mention the asset's you get as a hero (influence, connections, information, and opportunities to gain more strength) however, I could care less about fame, respect, and money.</p>
<p>The name of my quirk is called predator, which in my parents' eyes, makes me the only one worthy of continuing the business. And, from birth that's exactly what I've been training to do. My quirk is an uncommon one, and a fairly impressive one at that. Despite this barely any of my natural abilities are a factor of this, and more a factor of all the training I've went through.</p>
<p>I consider this as I walk through the gate of my family's mansion, and then smirk as my tail sways. 'Maybe I shouldn't blame them for being scared of me' I thought as my smirk widens. 'After all, what would you expect to happen when you come face to face with a killer?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. UA High and the Competition (has left me unimpressed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua Pov</p><p>'Well, it would appear that apparently I'm the only one in this world who feels unimpressed by UA,' I thought. 'At least, I'm assuming that's why there are several hundred others here, gawking at this building like a bunch of fools.</p><p>I sigh because, as far as I can see, all that this place really is, is just big. And, all that it attracts, are cocky idiots, most of whom are probably so sure they'll get in, that they won't even bother to take this seriously.</p><p>At this, a picture of Bakugou comes to mind. I think about that for a second, and then brush the thought away, because people like him are more likely to give it their all, just to show off and guarantee that they'll be the one to come out on top.</p><p>Looking around, I notice that most of the others around me were walking towards to the gates in small groups. 'Probably already know each other from the bigger middle schools,' I thought turning away. I'm already attracting some weird looks thanks to the extra appendages, but as I kept walking, I became aware of the growing number of stare's directed at me, and my ears twitch at a few of the whispers;</p><p>"Hey look! That guy has ears and a tail! What a weird quirk!"</p><p>"Whoa, I've never seen a quirk like that before! I wonder how it works?"</p><p>"Hey, he's really cute! I wonder what his name is?"</p><p>"Tch, what a weirdo. I could beat him up if wanted to!"</p><p>"Ears and a tail? Ha, as if that would ever be any help in a real fight!"</p><p>Okay, there is definitely an irk mark forming now. 'I mean seriously! Just who the hell do these people think they are?! I thought that Bakugou was bad, but this is ridiculous!' As I'm trying to keep up my poker face, I calm down enough to hear something that catches me off guard;</p><p>"I wonder what his quirk is to give him ears and a tail like that? I'm gonna go ask him!"</p><p>Third person limited, Killua</p><p>Killua knew that his quirk was uncommon, but it definitely wasn't the only one in the world that caused the user to gain animal appendages. That's why his ears and eyes were twitching, the only thing that portrayed his annoyance.</p><p>'Seriously,' he thought, `If they're so quick to notice that I have ears, then you'd think that they'd consider how good my hearing would be!' Killua was pissed, but he stopped himself from turning to glare at the source of the last whisper; A guy with had yellow hair with a black streak, who had just detached himself from his group, and was currently trying to catch up with him.</p><p>Killua considered walking faster, or doing something to get rid of him, but then sighed as he realized that there were too many people around. Instead, he simply continued to ignore the approaching figure, while wondered why not killing people had to be so hard.</p><p>"Hey Dude! Wait up."</p><p>Killua, finally giving up his facade, turns to look at the guy. The first thing he notices is the stupid smile on his face, which makes him seem outwardly confident. However, Killua can see the nervous excitement that's portrayed in his eyes. Upon closer examination, there doesn't appear to be anything special about the guy. His aura isn't exceptionally interesting; It merely portrays what Killua has gotten so far from his personality, friendly and nosy. They both stop walking and are looking at each other, and Killua notices that the guys group of friends are watching them, even though with a few backward glances everyone else continues walking.</p><p>Killua tilted his head with a bored face and his tail sways as he asks," Do you need something?"</p><p>Back to Killua's Pov</p><p>The guy looked a little surprised, before grinning and scratching his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that I don't think I've seen a quirk like yours before, and I was just wondering what it could be to give someone ears and a tail like that! Oh, and my name's Kaminari, by the way!" He said with another grin.</p><p>"Killua," I replied. "And I can't tell you what my quirk is since you might try to use it against me if we have to face each other." I said with a smirk. "Make it into UA and you'll find out." I turned back around as my tail swished in his face, as I lifted my hand dismissively.</p><p>I could tell that Kaminari's jaw was just about on the ground right now and bit back a smile. My parents never let me have any fun with my targets, so I forgot how it felt. As soon as Kaminari regained his composure, he scrambled to catch up with me again and let out a whine of complaint."Heyyyyyyy, no fair! I'll tell you my quirk if you tell me yours!"</p><p>He kept asking me questions, but I simply ignored him and kept walking, as he continued his blabbering. I did notice the sound of suppressed laughter coming from his companions, but I still didn't glance at them. We were almost at the UA gates, so I found myself thinking about the exam ahead and what it could be like, hoping that it might be entertaining. That is at least, until one of Kaminari's questions slapped me back into reality;</p><p>"Hey...Can I touch your tail?"</p><p>At this point I was about to tell this guy to knock it off. But, before I could open my mouth, I noticed him already reaching out. That's when my eyes flashed as I whipped around, ducked underneath the reaching arm, grabbed and yanked it forward, causing him to trip and fall, and I pinned him to the ground with my knee, as my tail lashed and I glared at him hissing.</p><p>Jirou Pov</p><p>When Kaminari walked over to talk to the white haired kid, I could practically hear the fireworks that were about to happen. I looked at Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero, and could tell that they were thinking the exact same thing. Though, despite being an idiot, Kaminari had a tendency to keep things interesting.</p><p>Now, my quirk, earphone jack, allows me to produce sound waves, as well as give a major boost to my hearing, so I could hear their whole conversation. I already noticed that the kid,(he said his name is Killua) was already annoyed from everyone staring at him, so naturally he would want to be left alone. However, Kaminari, being the clueless and hopeless guy that he is, didn't get the message.</p><p>I couldn't help but giggle at unfolding scene, but at the same time I sympathized with Killua. After all, I've been on the receiving end of Kaminari's crap many times. All of us were trying to smother our giggles at the faces Kaminari was making in response to Killua's dismissive attitude. However, when Killua pins him to the ground for trying to touch his tail, that's it for us.</p><p>"Ha ha ha!" People turned to stare at us as Ashido grabs onto me for support, and the boys fall on the ground howling. Both Kaminari and Killua blink at us as we make our way over to them.</p><p>"Hey dude, those were some awesome reflexes! " Said Sero. "Yeah, so manly!" adds Kirishima Killua looks surprised, before diverting his eyes, and letting a nervous Kaminari up off the ground.</p><p>"Sorry, my they just kinda kicked in. I didn't mean to do that." He said uncaringly, with the same poker face, even though it had a bit of a shame now etched on.</p><p>He starts walking into the entrance hall, and we scramble to catch up with Kirishima continues talking with Killua. Or at least, having a very one sided him. I can tell that Sero and Ashido are still teasing a shaken Kaminari as conversation with him. Since I still don't know what his quirk is, I'm about to join in before I hear;</p><p>"Get the fuck out of my way, you damn extra's!"</p><p>I blink and turn around before being rudely pushed out of the way by pissed off looking blond, who doesn't even glance at me.</p><p>Killua's ears twitch and he sighs, before both he and Kirishima turn around to see what's going on. Everyone stops walking, and we watch as the rude blond growls, "What the hell are you doing here cat-boy!?"</p><p>Killua's eyes twitch, before Kirishima tries to talk to the guy. "Hey dude, how rude was that? Totally not manly at all."</p><p>"Shut up! I'm gonna be #1, you hear me?!" He yells. "So you side characters better stay the hell outta my way, got it?!" Turning around, he makes a big show of shoving through everyone else in order to get in the auditorium.</p><p>Again, we're about to keep walking before another boy with engines on his legs rushes past yelling ," Those of you have yet to enter should stop loitering around and hurry up before you're late!" I'm not sure whether the robot-like hand motions he's making are for dramatic effect or not.</p><p>"Everyone here's got a screw loose." mutters a still shaken Kaminari. Ashido laughs again, while Sero just shrugs.</p><p>"Eh, that guy had a point though, after all we don't want to be late." Killua and I nod and we follow him before entering, and taking our seats in the huge auditorium. No sooner had we sat down, before a booming voice started up, causing me to wince because of my quirk.</p><p>"HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! WHAT'S UP LISTENERS!?" Screamed the guy, before starting to ramble on.</p><p>"Damn, why does that old man have to be so loud?!" Hissed Killua covering his ear. Oh, I guess that his quirk gives him enhanced hearing too, which makes sense. We both exchange a look before he turns back to the announcer guy.</p><p>"SO EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" As if we can do anything but," mutters Killua. I quickly cover my grin. "IN THIS EXAM YOUR OBJECTIVE IS SIMPLE; ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TAKE OUT AS MANY OF THE OBSTACLES AS YOU CAN BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! ALL 3 OBSTACLES HAVE DIFFERENT POINT VALUES, SO YOU WANT TO TAKE OUT AS MANY YOU CAN BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE DIVIDED INTO GROUPS TO GO ON DIFFERENT EXAM SITES, WHICH WILL B-"</p><p>"Excuse me sir!" We all turn to look across the hall, seeing the engine boy from earlier. "You say that there are only 3 obstacles, yet the program mentions 4. How could a prestigious school such as UA manage to make such disgraceful mistake?!" All six of us eyeroll. This guy is way too hyper.</p><p>The announcer guy looks slightly taken aback, before grinning and going right back into his monologue. "THAT IS CORRECT, AND THANK YOU FOR POINTING THIS OUT LISTENER! YOU SEE, WHILE THERE ARE 4 OBSTACLES, THIS LAST ONE IS NOT WORTH ANY POINTS, AND SHOULD BE AVOIDED! The blue haired boy looks satisfied, and makes a bowing motion.</p><p>"Understood! I apologize for the interruption, so please continue!" He says sitting back down. Way too hyper.</p><p>"WELL BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING LISTENERS," But this guy's no better. "TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT LETTER SECTION EACH OF YOU ARE SITTING IN, BECAUSE THIS LETTER IS WHAT EXAM SITE YOU'LL BE IN ONCE YOUR WRITTEN EXAMS ARE FINISHED!" A couple of robots started passing around papers to everyone. "GOOD LUCK LISTENERS, BECAUSE AS OF THIS MOMENT, THE UA ENTRANCE EXAM HAS ALREADY BEGUN! NOW GO BEYOND, PLUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS ULTRRRRAAAAAA!"</p><p>Well this is going to be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voices (aren't ones I want to hear)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua 1st person pov</p><p>After that guy finished giving instructions, Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Jiro, and I, all started our written tests. Upon first looking at the problems, I could easily tell that this part of the exam wasn't going to be hard. All though, it's fairly likely that I was the only one in the group sharing that sentiment; Both Kaminari and Ashido's faces were screwed up in concentration and frustration, and they looked like they were having some serious issues with the, "No talking" rule.</p><p>Kirishima also looked slightly frustrated, but I could tell that he wasn't one that would risk breaking the rules just to complain, and nor was he going to cheat. Sero and Jiro on the other hand looked fine, and though all of us finished the exam within the allotted amount of time, Kaminari looked rather nauseous as we shared how we thought each of us did.</p><p>" Oh man, I definitely failed!" He wailed as we soon left the entrance hall. Kirishima grinned, and patted his back sympathetically, while Jiro rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"As if you have any right to complain, when you and Mina were the only ones who didn't study!" She said haughtily. "After all Sero, Kirishima, and I did absolutely fine!"</p><p>"Actually," Started Kirishima nervously. "I don't feel too confident either, and I studied almost as much as you and Sero."</p><p>"Aw man, if you didn't do well, then I definitely failed." he whined.</p><p>"Oh please," I growled flicking my tail. "That was one of the easiest exams I've ever taken. And if you actually managed to fail it, then you must really be pathetic." I didn't really care how it sounded, all of them were annoying and loud, and I just wanted them to stop following me.</p><p>Kaminari glared at me and opened his mouth, obviously about to give a retort, but Kirishima beat him to the punch.</p><p>"Oh come on man, you don't have to be so rude, you shouldn't treat your friends that way" My ears flare up and my eyes flash, but he misses my glare as he turns to Kaminari. "And besides, even if you didn't do great on the written exams, you still can get in if you do well enough on the practical."</p><p>Ashido grinned as Kaminari brightened up. "So, do you think you did well Killua?" The sudden question caught me slightly off guard, but I didn't show it, instead folding my hands behind my head, and closing my eyes, as I contained my snort.</p><p>"Of course" I yawned, allowing my tail to curl upward. "As if I would ever fail such an easy test." I said opening an eye to glance at the speaker.</p><p>This time, Jiro was the one to glare at me, as Kaminari deflated back down with a pout, but once again however, Kirishima jumped in to play peacekeeper without allowing the latter to get a word in. "Hey, I think that this is our exam site guys." He said pointing to another gate, this time reading the letter C. "We better hurry if we want to change before it starts." Ashido gave a quick, "see you," before pulling Jiro over to the girls changing room.</p><p>"I guess you have a point" I sighed, ignoring a still crestfallen Kaminari on my way to the male changing rooms. I can hear the others hurrying behind me, and they take the lockers that are next to mine, and continue chatting, as we enter the changing room.</p><p>As I take off my shirt to start changing, something that Kirishima said earlier rings in my head; That's not how you treat your friends' I gripped my shirt tighter. 'Is that what he thinks? ' I wondered. 'That we're friends?' Friends...</p><p>I froze. That word had just brought back something into my head. Something I wish that I had never witnessed. Something that I wish I could forget.</p><p>You don't need friends</p><p>My breathing started to pick up. 'That voice'</p><p>All that friends are good for, are getting in the way</p><p>My teeth clench.</p><p>Friends make you weak</p><p>My eyes tightened shut. 'Stop'</p><p>Friends make you soft</p><p>My arms start to tremble.</p><p>Friends slow you down</p><p>My grip on the shirt is hard enough to tear it. 'Shut up'</p><p>Any friend that you make, will one day betray you</p><p>My ears flatten, and my tail's in between my legs.</p><p>And then...,</p><p>You'll kill them.</p><p>"Killua, man?"</p><p>I gasped, and jerked my head up. Kirishima's looking at me concernedly, and I realize that I'm hyperventilating. Calming down, I notice that the two of us are the only ones left in the room. I guess that the others must have left after they finished changing. The exam is probably about to start soon, I wonder why he hasn't left as well.</p><p>"Hey dude, are you okay? You were shaking." He said.</p><p>I look down, as I switch the shirt in my hand for a tank top, and slip it over my head. "I'm fine." I said switching back into a bored expression. "Just thinking." He still doesn't look too assured as I turn to head back outside. "The practical will be starting any second now, so we should head out." He nods slowly, looking nervous.</p><p>"Are you sure that you'll be okay during the exam? You really don't look too good."</p><p>"And why exactly do you care?" I growl out before I can stop myself. Kirishima looked surprised, and we stopped walking, before he furrowed his eyebrows with a confused look.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asks. "You're my friend, so of course I'd be worried when I see you look like th-"</p><p>"I don't need friends"</p><p>He stares at me with a confused look. "Huh?"</p><p>"We're not friends, so you better get that idea out of your head," I snap.</p><p>"What do you mean? Of course we're friends."</p><p>"No, we're not," I hiss whirling around. My ears and tail are flared out, and my fangs are bared. "Don't you get it? If you think that just because I'm able to tolerate your presence, means that I have any interest in being your friend, then you need to grow up and learn how the world works. Because don't have any desire, nor interest in being your friend. And I honestly find it pathetic that you're unable to realize this yourself."</p><p>He stared at me, eyes wide and mouth open. "What" I snap. He flinches, and my eyes widen with the realization that I'm accidentally leaking my bloodlust. I look down so that my eyes are shadowed by my bangs, and just walk past him. He makes no move to follow me.</p><p>The exam still hasn't started yet, so I see groups of people laughing and talking, the huddle of Jiro, Sero, Kaminari, and Mina included. I see Mina about to call out to me, before Kirishima walks over to divert her attention looking rather anxious. I just keep walking, so that I'm closer to the site gate, but slightly away from all others before I stop.</p><p>Once again something that Kirishima said, is on my mind. 'You're my friend, so of course I'd be worried when I see you looking like that' My hands clench nearly hard enough to break the skin with my claws. "Damn him," I mutter. 'He just doesn't get it.'</p><p>If you become my friend, then you'll just get in my way.</p><p>You'll slow me down.</p><p>And then one day, you'll betray me.</p><p>One day, you'll break my trust.</p><p>And then...,</p><p>I'll have to kill you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Entrance Exam (was easy as hell)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person, Nobody's POV</p><p>Killua was already moving before the others realized that the exam had started. Running straight towards the first target, it had only just gotten him in its sights before he appeared behind the robot, taking it out with incredible precision, and then going straight onto the next obstacle. Not that anyone could really tell that the white blur of his body was actually him. Even the teachers watching the exam footage were put off, at least until they slowed down the camera.</p><p>"Incredible," breathed one in awe. "I've never seen a quirk like that before. That speed is amazing!"</p><p>If the teachers were confused, then it was nothing compared to what the other applicants felt, when all their targets were sliced apart by something they couldn't see. A woman with long dark purple hair narrowed her eyes in confusion.</p><p>"Claw marks?" She questioned. "How he is slicing them, if his quirk is speed? Neither punches, or kicks leave marks like that, nor would the attacks be displayed with such precision." By then, the teachers had also noticed that each of defeated robots had been downed by a single, clean cut, across each of their weak spots and through the wires there, that were required for the robot to function. Nezu, the UA principal, a creature that appeared to be somewhat of a cross between a mouse, a dog, and a bear, simply smiled in fascination, while sipping his tea.</p><p>"Yes," he said, causing the others to turn toward him. "This is interesting indeed. And not just interesting, but impressive." He elaborated on what he meant, after seeing the quizzical coming from others in the room. "Not only is the way that he's maneuvering around the exam site impressive, but so is the fact that he's able to do such a thing at that speed. Not to mention how quickly he was able to find the robots weak spot." He stated, while calmly sipping his tea. "Perhaps you should pull the boys application form up for a bit further inspection," Nezu stated, turning to one of the teachers.</p><p>"Oh, right... Hm?" questioned the man after a moment's hesitation. "Strange, according to his registration, his quirk is called predator, which gives him ears and a tail. Well, that explains the claws, but it doesn't say anything at all about making him faster."</p><p>"That's because it doesn't. Not much anyway." All eyes in the room turned to a scruffy looking man with long black hair, that had been leaning against the wall." I don't see any sign of quirk usage here."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked the woman. "That should be impossible! His speed must be close to yours, All Might! And that's nearly unheard of, even for those with speed enhancing quirks!" she stated, looking at another.</p><p>"He's able to perform that speed without the use of his quirk, you say?" started Nezu, who then said the next part more to himself than anything. "Zoldyck hmmm?...he has a rather unique aura about him as well... Interesting. Definitely one to keep an eye on." he finished muttering, and then once again addressed those, in the room around him.</p><p>"Well regardless," He began, once again facing the screen. "This boy is certainly not the only talented individual here." He stated, surveying a few of the other TVs; a girl making the targets around her float in the air before crashing down, a boy smashing through robots with the engines on his legs, and another young man that was just simply blowing them up.</p><p>"Yes," said Nezu, settling back into his chair, and taking another sip of his tea. "I think that this is going to be a very interesting, and eventful year." He said cheerfully. And even though the statement confused the other teachers, this time, he chose not to elaborate, but rather let them interpret it however they like.</p><p>Whether that way was good, or whether it was bad.</p><p>Third Person Limited, Killua's Pov</p><p>The fact that Killua was moving around so quickly through the exam site, didn't give him much time to think. But that was exactly the point. As he ricocheted off the buildings, and around the robots as well as the other applicants, his agility and reflexes, were all he had to rely on, as he kept slicing through the robots blind spots, with his claws. This was what he loved; the feeling, the adrenaline, and most importantly, the distraction it gave him.</p><p>The timing was all too perfect for how he was feeling. And while he normally would have found it amusing to watch the others faces, as he stole each of their targets, literally, right out from under them, he was currently too busy using the situation to his advantage, in order to vent out his frustration. Though he kept up his apathetic act all the same, it wasn't hard to tell how he was feeling, based on the fact that he was unconsciously releasing small amounts of bloodlust, each time that he hit one of the targets.</p><p>It was absolutely ridiculous; though the exam lasted a full 15 minutes, Killua had failed to find anything interesting on their site over the course of that time. He would've said that the other applicants he saw were pathetic, but he stopped himself; 'But, they not have all failed if I hadn't stolen all of their targets from them' he thought to himself while inwardly grinning. Whatever the case was, based on how many people had attended the entrance exam, it was clear that this test was made with the purpose of weeding out those who didn't belong here. And there were a lot of them.</p><p>The problem was, that at least half of the idiots here had an issue with being able to understand the fact that anyone could fill out a form, and doing so didn't make you at all special. No, because that's where the practical comes in. And it does its job well, based on how it got those who are unqualified out of the way, because if you actually managed to fail something as THIS exam, whether written or practical, then you must really be pathetic.</p><p>'Even MORE aggravating,' He thought. 'nobody gave us our scores for either exam, instead saying that we would have to wait a few weeks before hearing whether or not we were accepted. But, I guess that it would take a while to decide with so many people taking the exam, not to mention having to sort everyone into specific departments.' Killua thought for a second, before joining the crowd of people floating back outside.</p><p>'They say that only the best are able to get into the hero course, and that those who can't cut it, are shunted off into the other departments.' He remembered. 'But being classified as the best, doesn't mean that you're good, it only means that you're better than the other choices.' The crowds around him had long since dispersed, since he lived farther away from the school. Upon noticing that he was alone, Killua allowed himself a small laugh and grin, as his tail swayed with satisfaction.</p><p>'Hmmm…...Well, if my soon to be classmates are anything like Bakugou is, then I'm going to have some fun showing them just how inferior they are.~'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>